Velsa Shigake, The Emperor of the Moon
Velsa is the Sexta Espada and once claimed Emperor of the Moon. He was released from the grasp of Guerra, his soul being physically altered in the process. His aspect of death is Disembodiement. Appearance Velsa stands at about 6'9, He is thin and pale, with long black hair. His hollow hole isin the center of his chest and his mask remnants is covering half of his mouth, and some of his jaw. He wears a normal arrancar robe with a black tied belt around his waste. His jacket appears tattered and worn down. His '6' tattoo is one his right forearm, in a pattern with his previous tattoos before it. He claims to be 'a corrupted image' of what he once was, in terms of power and appearance. Personality, Zanpakuto, andStats/Perks. Velsa is a wise and experienced combatant. He tends to speak his piece, and understands situations to very deep extents. His sense of humor is harsh and distasteful to most, and his fighting style is rather looked down upon due to the lack of ceros, being an arrancar it has been seen as odd by some. Velsa was once the Emperor of the Moon in his human life, but his rule was abrubtly ended when he was assassinated by a shinigami captain. This being one of the only memories he holds, his hatred for shinigami is extreme. He holds a firm belief in working together with his kin to reach their ultimate goals. Velsa takes great interest and pleasure in the rain, and by exerting his reiatsu to certain extents, he can provoke the rain; it is still unsure as to why, he says it is due to his brithright. He is always willing to lead the charge when needed to. He is renowed to have an unparelled level of communication with his zanpakuto. Zanpakuto ''Guardameta Eterno: ''Velsa's zanpakuto is his most cherished object, his ability to understand it is unmatched by any arrancar in the entirety of Las Noches. It takes the form of a shorter but thicker version of a katana, enabling him to land quick strikes with deadly power, it has no sheat; Velsa can call forth Guardameta Eterno from the reiatsu in the air. In most cases, his zanpakuto is one of the moon, no specific element, although it commonly appears to be directly linked to the earth. A simple slash of his zanpakuto can cause flames to form around it, due to his reiatsu, this does not cause burning, but seems to add power to each of his strikes. Resurreccion Upon Release: Agrietar, Guardameta Eterno Guardameta Eterno takes the form of a naginata with a shortened shaft and a blade that extends down over his hand. His skin becomes tan and tattoed and he becomes visibly more muscular and defined. His black hair turns to white. A large horned helmet covers his head now, with his hair flowing out the back. His hands are now covered with large black steel spiked gauntlets, used for devistating strikes. His robes also convert to an ancient carved out warrior's armor, with his old Emperor Cloak hanging from the hip. He has multiple chains wrapped around his body. In this form, his body build is similar to that of when he was Emperor. Segunda Etapa: Not yet achieved. Abilities Resurreccion Abilities Ability 1: Revientacalaveras (Skullcrusher): '''Velsa delivers a blow to the stomach of the opponent, dazing them and sending them backwards. He pushes himself into the air with great might, redirects his strength, and slams down on them with an overhead strike. The resonance of the strike causes the very air to crackle with heat, this is due to the intense burning strength of his reiatsu. This has a 3 turn cooldown '''Ability 2: Emperador del Poder (Emperor's Might): '''Velsa calls upon his birthrights as Emperor of the Moon and causes the very earth to tremble with his reiatsu. Exerting a might greater than before, he stabs his blade into the ground, erupting the area around him in large rock spikes. Followed by this he lunges at his enemy, delivering a large blow with his spiked gauntlets. He retains this ability outside of resurreccion. This has a 3 turn cooldown '''Ability 3: Disonancia (Dissonance): '''By unlocking his final Chakra, Velsa perfects the communication with his zanpakuto for a brief time, allowing him to deal a strike at a blindingly fast speed. This strike hits a specific point in the opponents body that causes a barrier between the soul and the zanpakuto, disabling the use of any abilities or the activation of resurreccion, bankai, or fullbring for three turns. This has a four turn cooldown. Cero Velsa fires his cero from his palm in some instances, but he can fire it from his fingertips. His normal cero color is white and is fired from his palm. In resurreccion, he fires his cero from the horns on his helmet. '''Name : '''Lanca de Apagon '''Color: red with white outlines. Element: Air Shape: This cero is a lance First Ability: Upon impacting an enemy directly, it will cause their body to stop briefly after impaling them, causing them to collapse and sending a blinding pain through them for 1 up to 3 turns, depending on defenses. AOE: None. Stats Class/level: HAN: 19 (+2 in res) REI: 5 HAK: 19 (+3 in res) SEI: 4 BUK: 19 (+3 in res) HOH: 16 Points Earned: 3 Total points: 83 Category:Espada Category:Arrancar